My Super Girl
by NicaTeef
Summary: "Hah? Kau tak salah Ichigo! Oh Man, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!" "Lihat Ichigo, mereka mempunya boops yang besar, lebih baik kau campakan dia, dan dapatkan mereka," "Kau masih muda! Perlu yang lebih," "AKU TAK BUTUH!". For IchiRuki's day!


**My Super Girl**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**Rate: K+**

**warning: Gaje, Many Typos**

**

* * *

**

"Hah? Kau tak salah Ichigo! Oh Man, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!"

"Lihat Ichigo, mereka mempunya boops yang besar, lebih baik kau campakan dia, dan dapatkan mereka,"

"Kau masih muda! Perlu yang lebih,"

"AKU TAK BUTUH!" seru pemuda berambut jingga sambil menggubrak mejanya dengan keras dan membuat teman-temannya diam seketika.

#7#

Seorang pemuda berambut jingga sedang membersihkan serpihan-serpihan salju dari tempat pengisian bensin guna membuat pengendara yang ingin mengisikan bensin di sana menjadi nyaman. Sebutlah dia Kurosaki Ichigo yang berumur 15 tahun. Dia memiliki rambut yang berwarna mencolok, mata hazel yang mempesona, dan paras yang tampan. Dan tidak lupa, dia diberi kelebihan body yang membuat para wanita berteriak tak jelas.

Setelah selesai membersihkan salju itu, datanglah sebuah mobil yang ingin mengisikan bahan bakar. Sebagai petugas pom bensin yang baik walaupun hanya kerja paruh waktu, ia melayani mobi l itu dengan sangat baik. Karena dia melayani dengan sempurna, Ichigo pun diberi tip sebagai timbal balik.

"Lumayanlah, nanti bisa membelikan Strawberry Shortcake tambahan jika dia ingin lagi," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tak perlu kerja karena semua kebutuhannya telah terpenuhi. Namun, karena dia ingin menjadi pemuda yang mandiri dan cekatan, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu di usianya yang masih 15 tahun. Tak hanya itu, itu juga untuk pengalaman bekerja untuknya ketika nanti dia benar-benar lepas di dunia pekerjaan.

#7#

Kini Ichigo telah selesai bekerja. Dipakainya kembali baju biasa setelah mengganti seragamnya. Kini Ichigo telah memakai jaket berwarna coklat dan celana berwarna cream. Dia berjalan menuju luar pom bensin untuk pergi ke suatu Café.

"Ichigo!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Ichigo menoleh. Ichigo kaget melihat seorang gadis memakai jaket putih dan syal berwarna biru tua serta rok ungu plus legging berwarna hitam menghampirinya.

"Rukia! Sudah kubilang hari ini dingin sekali! Kau tak usah kesini dan tunggulah aku di café!" seru Ichigo yang kesal karena khawatir.

"Bodoh! Yuzu bilang kau tak pakai syal lagi! Kau bisa sakit!" balas gadis yang dipanggil dengan Rukia kesal. Wajahnya putih dan manis. Matanya berwarna violet indah. Gadis itu adalah Kuchiki Rukia, pacar Ichigo. Gadis yang tak terlalu mencolok ini sebenarnya memiliki daya tarik yang kuat sehingga Ichigo dapat tertarik padanya.

Rukia mengambil sebuah syal dari tasnya. Syal berwarna putih itu dililitkan di leher Ichigo dengan berjinjit. Setelah terlihat sempurna, sebuah senyuman manis menghias wajah gadis itu. Iya, manis sekali.

"Ini bukan syalku, Rukia," komentar Ichigo melihati syal yang telat melilit di lehernya.

"Memang bukan! Tapi itu untukmu!" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ichigo.

"Kau membelinya untukku?"

Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan-jangan ini punya kakakmu yang kau berikan padaku," kata Ichigo yang menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan! Buat apa aku memberi syal kakakku! Harusnya kau yang harus memberinya! Dengar aku membuatnya!" kata Rukia yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo. Dia pun berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo yang sempat terpaku, langsung menyusul gadis itu.

Ichigo masih tak menyangka gadis seperti kekasihnya itu bisa membuat rajutan syal yang begitu rapi seperti apa yang dikenakan Ichigo sekarang. Iya, memang Rukia tak begitu pandai di bidang akademik seperti Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dll. Namun, dia sangat pandai di bidang kreatifitas.

"Oi, Rukia,"panggil Ichigo.

"Hnn?"

"Aishiteru," kata Ichigo sambil mengecup kedua pipi Rukia secara cepat kemudian berlari.

"Argh! Ichigo!" seru Rukia sambil mengejar Ichigo.

#7#

Ichigo's POV

Aku melihatnya memakan sepotong strawberry shortcake. Sungguh, dia sangat manis saat memakannya. Membuatku sangat tergila-gila padanya. Hal itu mengingatkanku 2 bulan yang lalu ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya. Iya, menurutku dia itu super.

Rukia, dia bukan gadis yang mencolok. Dia tak memakai anting, kalung, maupun gelang. Dia sangat sederhana. Bahkan, aku melihatnya sejenak, dia sangat biasa waktu itu. Itu karena aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya.

Kami hanya sering berpapasan di koridor, tentunya tanpa saling sapa-menyapa. Namun, pada suatu hari saat aku di belakang sekolah, aku melihatnya naik ke atas pohon. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, aku tak tahu. Tapi, jika ada guru yang lewat, dia bisa dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Hoi! Jangan naik pohon! Turunlah bodoh!" seruku. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku malah dilempar sepatunya.

"Sakit tahu!" teriakku langsung.

"Tutup mulutmu! Tahukah kau aku berusaha mengembalikan sesuatu!" serunya. Aku yang penasaran pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Ah!"

Ternyata gadis itu sedang meletakkan sarang burung yang didalamnya terdapat bayi-bayi burung yang menggemaskan ke atas pohon. Aku yang kaget karena yang kulihat dari Rukia kemarin-kemarin adalah gadis yang pendiam ternyata dapat memanjat pohon seperti ini.

Setelah selesai meletakan kembali sarang pohon itu, dia langsung turun dari pohon dengan lincahnya. Diambilnya pasangan sepatunya yang tadi ia buang untuk melemparku. Dia pergi tanpa menghiraukanku. Dasar gadis aneh. Tapi, kupikir dia menarik.

#7#

Hujan di musim gugur. Membuatku merasa jengkel karena hujan itu datang tiba-tiba saja. Aku menunggu hujan sampai reda. Semua tempat menjadi basah dalam sekejap. Hujannya memang sangat deras dan aku pun tak tahu kapan berhentinya. Hari pun sudah sore, salahku sendiri latihan basket sendirian sampai sore. Lebih baik aku nekad saja.

Kuterus menerobos derasnya hujan. Awan terlihat mendung sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang dan meminum teh hangat buatan adikku. Namun, seketika niatku kuurungkan ketika melihat Rukia yang berpayung warna transparan berjalan menuju SMP Karakura. Rukia memasukinya saat ia melihat sesuatu disana. Aku pun mengikutinya sampai masuk SMP Karakura. Aku penasaran saja gadis aneh seperti dia jangan-jangan mau uji nyali di SMP yang terdengar angker itu.

"Kalian masih disini, Rurichiyo, Ririn," sapa Rukia yang berjalan ke depan pintu masuk SMP Karakura. Di sana terlihat dua gadis yang berambut pirang. Satunya panjang dan bermata emerald. Satunya lagi pendek dan bermata biru. Keliahatannya Rukia mengenal mereka.

"Rukia-nee-san! Kau datang tepat waktu!" seru gadis berambut panjang.

"Benar Rukia!" seru gadis satunya.

Aku yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat sana terus mengawasi mereka. Aku memang aneh kenapa aku mau melakukan seperti ini. Tapi, benar, aku tertarik padanya.

"Oi Ririn, Rukia-nee-san lebih tua dari pada kita!" kata gadis bernama Rurichiyo.

"Biar saja! Week!" jawab gadis bernama Ririn sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Rukia terdiam sejenak tanpa kata-kata seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Rurichiyo dan Ririn, gadis kenalan Rukia itu hanya bingung melihat Rukia.

"Aku mau dijemput, kalian pasti tak bawa payung. Ini pakai, pasti cukup untuk berdua," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Senyuman juga mengembang di wajah kedua gadis itu.

"Benarkah! Terimakasih Rukia-nee-san!" seru Rurichiyo girang.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Kedua gadis itu akhirnya bisa pulang tanpa harus menunggu hujan reda atau hujan-hujanan ya seperti... aku.

#7#

Kelihatannya aku memberi tahu banyak kehebatan tentang pacarku. Aku hanya kesal pada teman-temanku. Bayangkan saja, mereka memintaku mencapakan Rukia dan memilih gadis lain yang lebih 'hot'. Tapi, mereka hanya orang-orang yang tak tahu betapa supernya Rukia. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan tentang Rukia yang hebat. Dia selalu menolong orang tua yang tak sanggup menyebrang jalan, walau dia tak tahu aku mengamatinya selalu. Sopan terhadap siapa saja, kecuali aku... Dia selalu memukulku kalau aku bertindak bodoh, dan banyak lagi! Tapi, Rukia telah memakan habis dua porsi Strawberry Shortcake yang berarti aku harus pulang.

"Ichigo, ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin menginap di rumahmu ya, dari tadi Paman Isshin menyuruhku menginap di rumahmu," katanya.

Kami pun beranjak dari Café itu dan mencari bus untuk pulang ke rumahku. Sesampainya di rumahku, ayahku dan adik-adikku menyambut kami dengan senang. Aku lupa menyebutkan kalau Rukia itu juga gadis super untuk ayahku dan keluargaku. Karena dia dapat menutupi kekurangan di keluarga kami. Dan aku harap ini bisa selamanya. Benar, dia adalah gadis superku.

**Tamat

* * *

**

**A/N: Hahaha akhirnya! Saya publish for IR's day! Padahal beberapa menit lagi dah tanggal 21! Semoga dapat menghibur! Gaje ya.. Happy IchiRuki's day!*telat***


End file.
